Trapped within a Storm
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Yakumo fell terribly sick after Tenma left for her ski trip. With a harsh winter storm coming, things look dim for her. Luckily, Harima arrived, beating the storm and tended to her.


**Just an alternate scene on Chapter 23: Second Semester of School Rumble after Yakumo gets sick. Don't own School Rumble, if I did, I'd air Season 3 and make more Seasons, because I find it unfair that this anime doesn't have much seasons and that I saw a lot of potential in it.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Yakumo coughed hard, her body twitching, coughing endlessly, and body burning up. This fever is something else; saying it was the worse day of her life wouldn't being exaggerating. As she continued to moan in pain, she heard someone coming. Opening her eyes painfully, she saw Tenma. Placing something on her head, which was an ice sculpture of a bunny, she smiled._

_"Here. I made something for you" She replied, smiling._

_"A bunny?" She asked, her voice wavering._

_"Sort of" Tenma replied, continuing to smile._

_"Thanks sister. Your the best" She thankfully replied, drifting into a slumber._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Harima had Yakumo in his arms, finding her on the floor, "Hey, Tenma's Sister. You okay?" He asked, her breathing appeared unstable and just by holding her, he could tell she was burning up. _"This isn't good. I got to put her on her bed" _He thoughted, carrying her to her room, which he made sure this time, it was her room.

Placing her on her bed, Harima stood up. "Wow. It wouldn't be exaggerating if you claimed this is your worse day ever" He replied, backing away, "Sorry to leave you like this, but I got a deadline to meet" He added, yawning. Before he knew it, he fell on the floor and snored.

Along the window sills, a cats shadow came into view, walking in an open window. The cat jumped onto the floor and walked towards its master. Yakumo opened her eyes, "Iori" She called out painfully. Meowing, the black cat placed a cold paw on her forehead, trying to cool her down. "Thanks. It feels cool" She stated gratefully, falling into a slumber again.

Pyoter; his giraffe, took note of the cat's action, so he placed his hoof hard on Harima's forehead. Amazingly, he didn't wake up. "Thank you, Master" Pyoter mentally replied.

**The next day**

Harima awoke with a yawn and stretching. "Man, did I sleep like a log" He muttered to himself then realized he wasn't in his home. "Huh? How did I...?" He mumbled, then it finally struck him. With a yelp, he got onto his feet immediately, "The deadline is tomorrow and here I am inside the house that my beloved kicked me out of" He panicked as he left the room.

"I got to get out of here" He shouted to himself, however as he opened the door, snow began to tumble in, making it impossible to get out. "What?" He shouted, immediately closing the door before too much snow can come it, "It snowed so much last night that it piled over ten feet. I know, I'll go by window" He thoughted to himself and walked back to Yakumo's room, opened the window and climbed out. It would've went well, but as soon as he took a few steps, he immediately sunk deep under the snow. The front door opened and he came walking in again. "It's no good. I'm trapped here" He mentally kicked himself, closing the door and getting the snow out quickly somehow. "What am I going to do? Not only is the deadline tomorrow, but I'm stuck here and when Tenma finds out I was here, she's going to get the wrong idea. I'm dead" He muttered to himself, falling on his knees.

"H-Harima?" Yakumo asked, still covered in the blanket and still was twitching severly.

Harima again panicked and looked at her, his panicked aura immediately swapped to one of concern, "Yakumo. You shouldn't be out of bed" He pointed out.

"I-I'm sorry, but you were making so much noise, that I..." She shortly explained, but fatigue got her and she began to tumble down the stairs.

"Yakumo!" Harima shouted and rushed towards the stairs, running up and catching her before she fell down. "Your still burning up. Come on, let's get you back to bed" He replied, supporting her as she slowly walked.

"I'm sorry." Yakumo painfully replied.

Looking down at her, he replied, "Don't be. Although your sister is going to kill me if she finds out I was here"

Just then, the phone rang and immediately went to the answering machine, "Hey, Yakumo! Sorry if I woke you up, but last nights snowstorm caused a huge blockade and we're forced to stay here until it clears which will take a few hours to a whole day. I feel sorry that your all alone at home. See you later" The phone then bleeped.

_"No doubt. No matter what happens, I'm a dead man" _Harima thoughted to himself.

Harima helped Yakumo down onto her bed and placed the blanket onto her. "Since I'm stuck here. Do you need anything?" Harima asked, staying by her side.

"I'm...cold" She weakly replied. Even tough she had a bad fever, she shivered greatly under the blanket. Her head was burning, but her body was cold. That's the only haunting beauty a fever has, your hot and cold at the same time.

"Uh, hold on. I'll get you some chicken soup. It'll be good for you." Harima suggested, getting from his spot and heading towards the kitchen.

Yakumo only stared as he left, "I'm so sorry" She apoligized, closing her eyes.

_"Since I'm stuck here, I might as well make myself useful and take care of her. But Tenma's going to kill me and my chances to be with her will drop below zero percent" _He grimly thoughted to himself. Can someone say clueless?

He was stirring the soup for a while already and it was now finished. He carefully scooped some inside a bowl and grabbed a spoon. "Huh? What's this?" He asked himself seeing a photo on the cabinet. He looked at the picture and looked at the snow outside.

He grabbed a handful of snow and carefully smoothed it out into an egg shape. He then took two leaves of one of the houseplants and placed it on the top and checked inside a fridge and saw wild berries inside, in which he took two and placed it on the clump of snow.

Yakumo was still breathing unsteadily. _"This feels more worse than the first time"_ She thoughted to herself. She then turned her head towards the door, hearing it slide open. Her vision was a blur, due to her headache, but she knew it was Harima, afterall, who else could it be?

Positioning himself above Yakumo, Harima slowly lifted her head and placed it on his lap for a better feeding position. However, before he fed her, he placed the snow sculpture on her forehead.

Yakumo widened her eyes at the nice, cool feeling on her head. "W-what's this?" She asked weakly, but immediately noticed the leaves, "A bunny?" She asked.

"Heh, sort of" Harima answered, unknowingly repeating a line from the past.

Again, she widened her eyes in suprise, but replaced it with a smile, "Thank you" She muttered quietly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Here. I made you chicken soup" Harima stated, handing a spoonful to her mouth, which she took slowly.

"It's good. I wish I could repay you." She offered, slowly closing her eyes.

Harima began to think, "Now that I think about it. There is something you could do. First, keep your sister from killing me. Second, you can clear my name to her. I really miss the food here" He requested, feeding her another spoonful of soup.

Smiling, Yakumo looked at him, "Okay. I'll do it" She agreed.

"You should get some sleep. It'll take time for the soup to take effect. Don't worry, I'll be right here." Harima suggested, putting her head back on her pillow.

"I'm still cold" Yakumo admitted, looking at Harima.

Thinking, Harima lifted his arms, "Ah, what the hell. Move over" He stated, moving towards her bed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked confusingly, embarrassingly, and nervously. She felt her heart beating fast when Harima moved under the blanket with her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Not exactly the best method, but I'm keeping you warm. How does it feel?" Harima asked. After getting in awkward situations with not only her, but Eri as well, he felt this is nothing compared to them.

It was hard to tell if Yakumo was red from her fever, or that the man she's falling for is under the same blanket as her. "Thank you" She thanked in her quiet voice.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't. Your sister is going to kill me" Harima mentioned. Before long, Yakumo fell asleep again. _"What did I get myself into?"_ He thoughted to himself. After a while, he fell back asleep too.

**Hours Later.**

The front door slid open as one girl walked in, "Yakumo! I'm home, finally!" Tenma shouted, but immediatly noticed the silence. "Yakumo? You home?" She called out, dropping her bags just besides the door.

Upstairs, Yakumo began to stir, waking Harima up in the process. Yakumo felt panic as she remembered Harima was sleeping with her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, feeling her forehead, it cooled down a great amount, so he expected it to be a good recovery.

"Much better, thanks" She again, thanked him. At that moment, her door slid open and on that side was Tenma.

Both Yakumo and Harima slowly looked at Tenma, who was very suprised.

Harima felt like a statue and cracked.

"What are you doing in my house! I told you that you were not allowed to set foot in here ever again. You heard that I left and you took the opportunity to sneak in!" She began shouting, pushing Harima along the way.

Falling down the stairs and not getting hurt somehow, Harima got back onto his feet, "Hey, wait. Please let me explain" He pleaded, backing into the wall.

Somehow grabbing a knife out of nowhere, Tenma threw it at him, which barely missed him, planting itself at the wall besides his face. Yes, big sisters can get very scary when they're protecting their younger siblings, especially in a situation like this. "You don't need to explain anything! Get out right now!" She shouted, sprinting towards him and grabbing the knife, yelling in his face.

Grabbing her shoulder, Yakumo suprisingly pulled Tenma away from him. With both Tenma and Harima suprised, she took the opportunity to speak, "Please, sister. He was only helping me. You see, I fainted in the kitchen from that fever I had when I was younger before" She explained, still wrapped in the blanket.

"What? Why didn't you call? I would've come home right away before the storm came" Tenma stated, getting away from Harima who sighed in relief.

"It-it happened so sudden. I didn't know that I would faint, but Harima..." She started, cutting off the last part as she did not know how he got here. "How did you know?" She asked, tilting her head.

Harima, noticing that a question was directed towards him looked towards the sisters, "Oh, heh. Pyoter told me that a Ms. Tsukamoto was in trouble. If there's anyone to thank, thank him" He answered, standing straight.

"Pyoter?" - Tenma

"Your giraffe?" - Yakumo

"Yeah, that's what I said." He replied, crossing his arms and looking to the side, _"Great. She's going to throw me out again" _He thoughted to himself.

"I'm sorry" Tenma quietly stated, looking down. "It's just...that I thought you were taking advantage of her again. Forgive me" She pleaded, throwing her conclusions out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If anyone, I should be..." He stated, holding onto her shoulder to try and confess his love to her again for the umpteenth time.

"Please make my sister happy, okay?" She added, cutting Harima off, and therefore, jumping to conclusions.

Harima tripped at her words, _"Damn. How long is it going to take until she knows it's her I love. Not her little sister" _He thoughted to himself.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go look for a quick snack. Being stranded in a ski resort can really make a girl hungry" Tenma stated, walking off.

Yakumo kneeled down to match Harima's position on the floor, "Um...thank you. For all you done for me" She replied.

Sighing, Harima got up, "No problem. Thanks for not letting your sister kill me. Boy, that was a close call" He stated, looking at the knife that is still lodged into the wall.

"So your going now?" She asked, watching Harima preparing to leave.

"Yeah, I got a deadline to meet. See you later" He confirmed, walking out the door.

Yakumo watched him leaving the house, "Thank you. For all you done. Wish there was a more better way to do so" She muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Harima called, catching her attention, "When your feeling better, want to go out for a bite or something?" He requesting, asking her for a date. I'm sure many people were waiting for this for a while.

Yakumo gasped at his words, before hiding it, "Of course. I'd love to go out with you" Cue fan squeal...not. She replied, accepting his offer.

**FIN!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And there we go, not exactly what I'd call a work of art, but this will do for now.**

**Also, I took notice that the timeline is all wrong. Tenma already forgave Harima by 23, however I was already finished by the time I noticed.**

**I wonder if enough people voted, Jin would be motivated to continue the series?**

**Review please.**


End file.
